clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Iceberg
The Iceberg is a secret area that can only be accessed from the Map. To get there, go to the Map and click on the small Ice Berg in the top right corner. It has a game, Aqua Grabber. Tipping the Iceberg It is widely rumored that it is possible to tip the Iceberg when 100 penguins are on one side of it. Some players say all 100 have to be drilling or dancing. Other penguins even say that each individual gets a certain number of coins, but this number has been said to be anywhere from 300 coins to 1,000,000. The Ice Berg tip has never been done, but it may happen in the future as a community event. But as for now, it is impossible. A real surge of tipping appeared after a comic in The Penguin Times showed two bored penguins who tried to tip the Ice Berg and succeeded. In another edition of the same newspaper, Aunt Arctic answered whether the Ice Berg had ever been tipped. She said that she had never seen the feat, and that there probably will be no reward for it, proclaiming, "Tipping the Iceberg is a reward enough!". This article was there to match with the Secret Agent Mission #1. In this mission, some penguins were trapped in a piece of ice and the secret agent had to save them. Also in the Secret Agent Mission 6, when Herbert P. Bear explains that the iceberg he was traveling on tipped. When the player asks how he managed to tip it, he replies, "I don't know! Icebergs aren't supposed to tip!", indicating that the Iceberg is not tippable (tippable is not a real word, but it is the only 'word' that fits in the above sentence) . However, in the book 'The Spice of Life' Smulley says his friend saw the Ice Berg tip but Suneroo argues that the friend also said that you can get more coins in Jet Pack Adventure without collecting any. They both think thats crazy. However, this is true so Ice Berg tip might also be true. The Block of Ice On December 28, 2007, there were sightings of blocks of ice when fans of Rockhopper looked through the telescope at the Beacon. An iceberg (not the iceberg that is a room of Club Penguin) collided with Rockhopper's ship, and the ship sank. Rockhopper and Yarr escaped unharmed, and rowed to the shore. After a brief stay, he made the decision to row back to Rockhopper island in a minuscule rowboat. The Migrator was salvaged and eventually reinstalled at its normal docking point on the beach. Trivia * On New Year's Day 2007, players found that they could walk in the sky and in the water around the Ice Berg. This was fixed in the middle of the day. * There were fireworks here and at the mountain On New Years Day 2008. * Most people don't see it as a "secret" room because almost everybody knows about it. Parties *During the Christmas Party 2008, a small Christmas tree was there. * Before the 2008 Sub Party there was a lot of construction going on at the Ice Berg. * When the 2008 April Fools Party came, the iceberg became a bucket or pan of water with ice cubes. * On the Water Party of 2008, you could enter the Inflatable Whale from there. *During the Music Jam in July 2008, The Band played on the iceberg. However, they went for a break for a day. *During halloween solar eclipse of 2006 the Aurora Borealis, or Northern Lights were visible. SWF Object The Ice Berg This is the SWF Object of The Ice Berg. The rest are on SWF Object Places. Category:Places Category:Islands Category:Club Penguin Myths